Big Joe
Joseph Costello Jr.(Episode 4, "New Perspectives" - Police mugshot with his real name written on it), better known as Big Joe, is a character in Life is Strange 2. He is met by Sean and Daniel Diaz in Humboldt County, California, running an illegal cannabis farm alongside Merrill. Personality Big Joe is seen as a harsh and threatening man who can be easily angered. He is also impatient, seeing how he often demands people to do the things Merrill does quickly. That being said, he does have some ability of empathy, and will occasionally see issues in the demands of Merrill. He also seems to have a crude sense of humor, as displayed when he optionally interjects that Cassidy should "visit Uranus" at Merrill's house.Big Joe: "Hey, how about visiting Uranus?" (Episode 3, "Cash Crop") Appearance Big Joe a is bald, sturdily-built man with a graying beard. He has blue eyes, and wears a black zipped vest and grey shirt. Background Big Joe works alongside Merrill for a man named Teddy, who is implied to have a short temperMerrill: "Jesus. Okay man, calm down, I- No, it's- yeah. No problem. I'll do what I have to. Thanks." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Merrill's phone conversation before calling in Big Joe.) and constantly pushes up their deadlines.Merrill: "Same as always. They want everything by tomorrow." Big Joe: "Friday?! How are we supposed to-" Merrill: "That's not my problem, Joseph. You know the drill. Do your work." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Merrill and Big Joe's conversation.) Episode Three - Wastelands In the morning, Big Joe comes to the camp in his pickup truck to take Sean, Daniel, and the drifters to Merril's farm. Once arriving, he antagonizes Cassidy, which Sean can then choose to defend her. At the end of their shift, he takes them all back to camp. The next day, as Merrill is about to give Sean, Cassidy, Finn, and Jacob their money, Big Joe drags Daniel into the room and claims he saw him snooping around the living room. Merrill rescinds their payment as punishment, fires Sean and Daniel, and orders Big Joe to "teach Daniel a lesson" before leaving. As Big Joe throws him to the ground and is about to attack him, Daniel uses his telekinesis to throw an ashtray into Big Joe's head. Big Joe demands to know who threw the tray; if Sean speaks up, Big Joe will punch him in the face before he can say anything more, giving him a black eye. If he doesn't, Finn will speak up instead, receiving the same punishment. If Big Joe was woken up and Sean didn't sabotage his vehicles, he will enter the room after Merrill finds and confronts the group. If Sean stole the gun from the safe, he will take it from him after frisking him. If Cassidy came with Sean and left the group, he will bring her into the room. After Finn refuses to get on his knees, Big Joe shoots him in the leg. After Daniel activates his powers, Big Joe is thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. If he was woken up and his vehicles were sabotaged, he will not be able to go after Sean's group. Instead, he will call Merrill to inform him of the group coming, preventing them from reaching the safe even if Sean agreed to the heist and avoided all CCTVs. It is unknown what happened to Big Joe after the explosion. He is presumably arrested after the police raided the farm. Relationships * Merrill - (TBC) Memorable Quotes Trivia * Big Joe speaks Romanian. * Big Joe's dog is named Roscoe.Big Joe: "Shut your yap, Roscoe!" (Episode 3, "Under the Hood" - Big Joe to his dog after Sean, Daniel, and Finn trip an alarm upon entering the parking lot (determinant).) * The game Big Joe plays on his phone during "Cash Crop" is Mustard PartyBig Joe: "Jeez, it's called Mustard Party, okay?" (Episode 3, "Cash Crop"). It is unclear whether Joe is referring to the original game or its sequel, which makes an appearance in "Roads" and The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Gallery Photos Hospital Mugshots - Big Joe.png|Big Joe's mugshot ("Faith"). Screenshots LiS2E3 SC4 - Redwood Curtain 06.png|Big Joe driving his truck to the pot farm. LiS2E3 SC5 - Cash Crop 02.png|Big Joe confronting Sean after hitting Cassidy. LiS2E3_SC5_-_Cash_Crop_Big_Joe_03.png|Big Joe entering the room after threatening the drifters outside. LiS2E3 SC9 - Daily Grind 05.png|Big Joe driving his truck with his dog, Roscoe. LiS2E3 SC10 - Pay Day 12.png|Big Joe punching Sean or Finn in the eye. LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Big_Joe_01.png|Big Joe entering the room References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2